(AkaKuro) Junjou Innocent
by Lee SH114
Summary: Perasaan ini adalah dosa. Dosa karena aku mencintainya dan dosa karena aku adalah adiknya. #AKKRINAGIVEAWAY #ONESHOT


_**Junjou Innocent**_

 _ **Author : Lee SH114**_

 _ **Genre : Yaoi, romance, brothership dll**_

 _ **Leght : Oneshot**_

 _ **Cast : Akashi Seijuurou X Kuroko Tetsuya**_

* * *

" _Sebuah takdir tidak setiap orang bisa menebaknya, jika takdir itu bisa di tentukan orang lain maka aku meminta ulanglah takdirku agar bisa menjauh darinya dan mendekatinya dengan diriku yang berbeda. Tapi, semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi, karena aku tidak bisa mengulang waktu dan mengubah takdirku. Aku dan dia adalah saudara."_

Mata biru muda yang begitu tenang itu melihat sosok seorang pemuda tampan bersurai merah dengan jas putih dan dasi hitam yang dia kenakan. Sebuah gelas kosong yang pemuda itu bawa membuat sang mata biru ingin sekali mendekatinya dan memberikan apa yang dia bawa, sebotol _wine_ yang masih tertutup rapat. Kini pandangan beralih pada sosok wanita yang sangat anggun dan cantik, baju mewah dan juga penampilanya malam ini sangat terlihat jelas dialah yang tuan rumah yang membuat pesta besar yang di hadiri banyak tamu undangan. Langkah kakinya terdengar begitu lembut dan teratur, layaknya seorang Putri yang mendekati kursinya.

"Tetsuya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian? Kau tau ini pesta Ulang Tahunmu seharunya kau sedang menyapa tamu yang datang malam ini" ujar sang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu, dia adalah _Anna Yakushi_ ibu kandung _Kuroko Tetsuya_ , dan sosok yang dari tadi Tetsuya perhatikan, yaitu _Akashi Seijuurou_. Tetsuya dan Akashi adalah anak Anna Yakushi, tapi mereka berbeda marga karena ayah mereka yang berbeda.

"Ini adalah tamu ibu, aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka" jawab datar Tetsuya.

"Yah, kau benar. Tapi, Seijuurou juga berada di sini. Sapalah dia, kalian baru saja bertemu setelah berpisah sudah hampir 10 tahun sejak Seijuurou sekolah di Kyouto. Dan dia sempatkan datang karena hari ini ulang tahunmu" penjelasan panjang Anna membuat Tetsuya hanya bisa mendengar dan memahaminya tapi, tidak dia laksanaka. Dari kecil mereka memang sering bertemu karena ibu mereka sama, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak pernah saling sapa dan juga bicara. Bahkan ketika mereka dalam satu ruangan yang sama, Seijuurou selalu mengacuhkan Tetsuya dan sibuk dengan buku-buku yang dia bawa. Kemudian setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu tiba-tiba Tetsuya menyapa? Apa itu mungkin? Seharusnya Seijuuroulah yang memberi ucapan terlebih dahulu pada Tetsuya.

"Nanti saja bu, aku sedang~"

"Selamat Ulang Tahun" Tetsuya begitu terkejut dengan nada suara yang baru saja dia dengarkan. Senyuman yang tidak pernah dia lihat kini tepat berada di depan Tetsuya dengan jarak beberapa meter saja dari tempatnya berdiri, mata yang snagat dingin dan tajam, bibir yang begitu tipis dengan rambut merah yang sangat indah.

"Lihatlah, Tetsuya sekarang menjadi anak yang manja, dia bahkan tidak menyapa kakaknya yang pulang untuk bertemu denganya" sindir Anna pada Tetsuya yang saat ini hanya menatap lembut pemuda yang dia panggil dengan sebuatan _'Akashi-kun'_. Akashi sekali lagi tersenyum sambil menoleh pada ibunya. "Kalau begitu, kalian saling berceritalah, ibu akan mengurus tamu yang lain" Anna berpamitan dan meninggalkan suasana sepi yang terjadi pada Tetsuya dan Akashi.

"Terimakasih" jawab Tetsuya terlambat setelah beberapa menit Akashi memberi ucapan padanya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah untukmu, mungkin sekarang ada di dalam kamarmu" lanjut Akashi bicara.

"Tidak perlu serepot itu, ini hanya hari ulang tahun yang setiap tahunya di rayakan. Aku sudah biasa mendapatkan hadiah" Tetsuya masih memegang botol _Wine_ yang tertutup rapat itu, lalu dia mengalihkan matanya pada jendela yang sejak tadi terbuka dan memperlihatkan pemandangan yang cukup indah.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Tetsuya"

"Tidak perlu ada perbuhan karena inilah diriku, Akashi _-kun_ " mendapatkan jawaban yang datar dan juga terlalu biasa itu membuat senyuman manis Akashi keluar, tapi kali ini terlihat begitu berbeda. Ada rasa yang cukup menyebalkan bagi Akashi saat Tetsuya menjawab apa yang dia katakan.

"Nanti malam datanglah ke kebun belakang. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi, sebelum itu pastikan kau membuka hadiah yang aku bawa" Seijuurou meninggalkan Tetsuya yang kini melihat langkah Seijuurou ketempatnya semula, mengobrol dengan beberapa orang yang Seijuurou kenal. Tetsuya masih belum mengerti apa yang Seijuurou katakan padanya, tapi Tetsuya meletakan botol yang dia bawa lalu pergi meninggalkan pesta dan menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Akashi yang melihat Tetsuya menuju kamarnya mengembangkan bibir tipisnya dengan maksud dan tujuan yang sudah terlaksana.

.

.

Tetsuya melihat kamarnya yang di penuhi dengan hadiah yang banyak dan juga bertumpuk. Tetsuya memberantakan hadiah itu dan mencoba mencari hadiah yang Akashi maksudkan. Setiap tahun Akashi tidak pernah datang di hari ulang tahun Tetsuya, tapi Akashi tidak pernah lupa untuk memberikan hadiah padanya.

Mata Tetsuya berbinar terang ketika ada sebuah kotak berwarna putih dengan pita bunga yang menambah begitu indahnya kado yang setiap tahun Akashi kirim dengan bungkus yang sama. Tetsuya melihat ada beberapa surat di dalamnya. Ada angka 1 hingga 4 dan Tetsuya membuka surat yang bertuliskan angka 1.

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **Kali ini aku akan datang di hari ulang tahunmu**_

 _ **Apa kau senang? Tentu saja, karena ini yang kau inginkan**_

 _ **Tetsuya, apa kau menyukaiku?**_

 _ **Jika iya, maka buka surat yang kedua.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tetsuya melipat kembali surat yang pertama lalu dia melihat surat yang bertuliskan angka dua. Tetsuya ragu untuk melihatnya lalu dia mengambil paksa surat itu dan segera membuka apa isinya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sudah kuduga kau memang menyukaiku,**_

 _ **Yah, kita adalah sudara yang di lahirkan oleh ibu yang sama**_

 _ **Aku tidak menyalahkanmu jika kau memang mempunyai perasaan padaku**_

 _ **Karena sebuah cinta bisa datang pada siapa saja**_

 _ **Termasuk pada kakakmu sendirikan?**_

 _ **Sekarang aku tanya, seberapa lama kau menyukaiku?**_

 _ **Jika sejak kecil kau menyukaiku, maka buka surat ketiga**_

 _ **Jika baru saja kau menyukaiku maka sampai di sini saja apa yang kau baca.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tetsuya memasukan lagi surat keduanya, lalu segera mengambil surat ketiga tanpa berpikir perminan apa yang Akashi lakukan padanya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Wah~ sungguh aku tidak percaya kau menyukaiku selama ini**_

 _ **Jadi, ini alasanmu tidak pernah menyapaku atau bermain denganku?**_

 _ **Karena kau takut dengan perasaanmu?**_

 _ **Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermainkamu lebih lama lagi**_

 _ **Terakhir pertanyaanku adalah,**_

 _ **Apa kau tau bagaimana perasaanku padamu?**_

 _ **Jika kau ingin tau maka bukalah surat yang terakhir**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tetsuya melirik surat terakhir yang berada di dalam kotak, perlahan tangan Tetsuya memasukan surat ketiga kembali kedalam amplop lalu dia mengambil surat terakhir yang ragu untuk dia baca. Akashi ternyata tau perasaanku Tetsuya sebenarnya. Tapi, Tetsuya tidak tau bagaimana perasaan Akashi padanya, jika dengan membaca surat ini Tetsuya tau perasaan Akashi maka dia akan membacanya.

.

.

 _ **Ini adalah surat terakhirku**_

 _ **Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu :**_

 _ **Kau selalu memperhatikan aku ketika kita makan satu meja bersama**_

 _ **Kau selalau memperhatikan aku ketika aku membaca buku**_

 _ **Kau selalau memperhatikan aku saat aku ada jauh darimu**_

 _ **Bahkan kau tau apa yang aku suka dan tidak aku suka karena dari kecil kau selalu menyiapkan apa yang aku butuhkan di meja makan, meja belajar dan juga di meja tamu.**_

 _ **Dan saat inipun sama, kau selalu memperhatikan aku saat kau melihatku.**_

 _ **Semua yang aku katakan benarkan? Lalu sekarang, apa kau tau kenapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, Tetsuya? jika kau masih saja belum paham temui aku sekarang di kebun belakang.**_

Nafas Tetsuya terdengar sangat sebal, dia kembali membungkus surat Akashi dan menaruhnya di dalam kotak. Tetsuya membawa surat itu lalu dia keluar dari kamarnya menuju tempat yang Akashi beritahukan padanya.

.

.

Malam yang sangat larut, bintang terlihat semakin terang ketika cahaya bulan semakain bersinar. Akashi duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat taman bunga yang begitu indah dan juga rapi, setiap hari pasti di rawat dengan sangat hati-hati dan cermat. Akashi melihat pesta masih sangat ramai dengan tawa dan juga perbincangan orang-orang dewasa.

"Akashi _-kun_ " panggil Tetsuya dari jauh. Akashi melihat kesumber suara, Tetsuya mendekati Akashi dengan wajah yang kesal, dia menaruh hadiah Akashi tepat di samping Akashi yang masih duduk manis tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Ini sama sekali tidak lucu, permainan apa yang kau lakukan? Semua yang kau katakan tentu saja itu benar karena aku ini adikmu" ujar Tetsuya dengan nada suara yang datar. Akashi melihat wajah Tetsuya yang terlihat kesal, dia lalu berdiri lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tetsuya.

"Permainan? Jika ini memang permainan maka aku akan memenangkanya sebelum _game over_ " mata Tetsuya melebar ketika mata dingin dan tajam Akashi kini menatapnya dekat. Wajah Tetsuya memerah dan tanganya gemetar, detak jantungnya seakan berburu dengan detik jam yang sedari tadi mengusik pendengarnya.

"Kita adalah saudara dan aku adalah seorang laki-laki, Akashi _-kun_ "

"Jika di lihat sepintas saja tidak ada yang bilang kau perempuan Tetsuya, dan siapapun orang tua siapa Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya, mereka adalah anak dari Anna Yakushi seorang wanita yang berprofesi sebagai pangacara yang mempunyai dua orang suami" jelas Akashi sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Tetsuya.

"Lalu? Apa maksudmu dengan surat ini?"

"Apa kau masih tidak sadar Tetsuya? kau memendam perasaanmu padaku sudah lama tapi, ketika kau punya peluang mengatakanya kau tidak berani" apa yang Akashi katakan itu benar, tapi apakah Akashi tau bagaimana takutnya Tetsuya pada perasaan yang tumbuh sejak kecil ini?

"Jika aku menyukai Akashi _-kun_ , apa yang Akashi _-kun_ lakukan?"

"Ini yang akan aku lakukan..." tangan kanan Akashi menarik tangan kiri Tetsuya, sedangkan tangan kiri Akashi memegang pipi Tetsuya mempersiapkan bertemunya kedua bibir yang kini terpaut manja. Sungguh hal yang Akashi lakukan membuat Tetsuya terkejut, matanya melebar penuh dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Perlahan ciuman itu terlepas, dengan pelan dan juga sedikit berbisik Akashi berkata "Karena perasaanku juga sama, Tetsuya"

Kedua kalinya Tetsuya terkejut dengan cinta yang selama ini dia pendam ternyata terbalaskan, Tetsuya membuka pelan bibirnya ingin menucapkan sebuah kalimat tapi sungguh tidak sanggup lagi, kelakukan Akashi membuat bibir Tetsuya terkunci rapat karena tidak ingin membuang rasa hangat yang baru saja terjadi.

"Tanpa kau katakanpun aku tau, kau akan bilang ' _Aku menyukaimu, Akashi-kun'_. Iyakan?" Tetsuya tersenyum karena kalimat Akashi, dia lalu memeluk Akashi dan mendekap dalam hangatnya suasana malam yang dingin dan sepi ini.

" _Hm, itulah yang aku ingin katakan saat itu Akashi-kun, aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku merasa bibir ini terkunci jika aku membuka kunci itu maka semuanya akan keluar apa yang kau lakukan padaku tidak akan terasa hangat lagi. Aku tau ini adalah dosa yang akan aku lakukan bersamamu, aku juga tau aku harus menebusnya. Tapi, aku tidak tau bagaimana menahan cinta yang datang padaku saat itu agar bisa terlepas dari dosa yang akan aku perbuat. Maafkan aku Akashi-kun"_

 _ **END**_

* * *

 _ **Salam AkaKuro :) haduh maaf ya ini saya buat hanya 1 jam saat deadline lho jadi jika tidak berkenan maaf ya :)**_


End file.
